


down in the deep the current is stronger

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: Just answering the question of what was that thing John and Gary did.





	down in the deep the current is stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Right after 401 [tumblr user kendrasaunders answered the question of if John and Gary didn't fuck, what exactly did they do?](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/179335729394/john-said-that-the-thing-he-and-gary-didnt-take) And it is so perfect I want to print it out, frame it, and hang it on my wall. 
> 
> Just know that the real title to this story is "my friend, he sucked dick" but the one I used is from Robyn's "Honey."

DnD night had been a surprising success. Well, the game itself wasn’t surprising, Gary had worked hard planning this campaign, and he felt his most confident when DM-ing. No, what was surprising was a.) John showed up at Gary’s invitation and b.) actually stuck around to play. 

And even though Gary couldn’t prove for sure that John used magic to rig some of his dice roles, he didn’t even care, because John was fun, the kind of player who made the game interesting and shook up the party’s regular flow, because he didn’t really get the rules and didn’t care to learn. Plus, he knew more about fighting with magic than the rest of them combined, and that made for an excellent warlock, even if his character was a bit on the nose. Gary hoped his friends would forgive him eventually for all the chaos John had caused.

But even beyond all that, John was still here, in Gary’s apartment. He wasn’t really helping to clean up, but he was lingering in the living room, trench coat still hung up by the door, nursing a beer. It didn’t seem like he was leaving anytime soon. Gary really hoped he wasn’t.

“I didn’t actually think you were going to come,” Gary said, wiping his hands dry on his pants after cleaning out all the snack bowls.

“Well I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” John pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and dangled one in his mouth, flicking open his lighter.

“I’m sorry, do you mind?” Gary opened the living room window. “The landlord doesn’t allow smoking.”

John chuckled around his cigarette and moved over to the window. “Don’t want you getting in trouble now.”

They stood in silence for a few long moments, John blowing smoke out the window, Gary rocking back and forth on his heels anxiously. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now.

“So, uh, what do you wanna do? I have Netflix and Hulu. And Amazon Prime if you–

“Gary.”

“Okay, the Amazon Prime is my parent’s account, but–”

“I don’t want to watch bloody Netflix. Thought all that was just foreplay,” John said, waving his hand at the small pile of dice and character sheets on the coffee table.

“Oh, no DnD’s not a sex–” Gary started, then suddenly getting what John meant. “Oh! Oh. Uh, not on purpose, no.”

“A happy accident then.” John flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window and eyed Gary up and down obviously, and with intent.

“Maybe subcon–” John’s mouth cut Gary off suddenly. The kiss was rough, forceful, teeth and tongue in a way Gary had never experienced. And it tasted like ash, certainly not a turn on, but not gross enough to push John away.

Hands grabbed at Gary’s hips and tugged hard, crashing him against John. Gary broke away just long enough to take his glasses off and place them safely onto a side table. There seemed to be a high chance of them breaking otherwise, and his insurance wouldn’t cover another pair until next year.

With his mouth briefly unoccupied, John took to untucking Gary’s shirt and starting at the buckle of his belt. Gary froze for a moment, suddenly feeling like someone was pulling a trick on him. He put a hand on John’s fingers to still them.

“Are you sure?” Gary asked, trying to sound light and failing miserably. “With me?”

John let out a small, exasperated huff. “Gary, mate, I don’t don’t do anything I don’t want to and I don’t believe in pity fucks.”

“Pity–oh! This isn’t–great!” Gary stuttered, taking his hand off of John’s and removing his belt himself.

His pants dropped unceremoniously to his knees, and he looked down to make sure he wasn’t wearing his Beebo boxers. John may have liked the socks, but Gary was pretty sure there was a line, and Beebo underwear was it. Luckily they were boring plaid. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and moved in to kiss John again, only stumbling a bit.

John maneuvered them over to the couch, taking Gary firmly in his hands and pulling him where he wanted to go. He flopped back unceremoniously, tugging Gary down with him by the shirt. The kissing was still rough, and it was all Gary could do to keep up and follow John’s lead, but it didn’t take long for him to feel his cock begin to strain against the fabric of his boxers.

Fumbling with his hands, Gary began undoing the buttons of his shirt, trying not to break their kiss. John helped with the last few, pushing it off Gary’s shoulders and tossing it to the other side of the couch. He then loosened his tie a bit more and started undoing his own buttons with ease. Gary moved himself in between John’s legs, feeling the brush of John’s cock briefly as he situated himself on his knees.

Sprawled back and waiting, John was a little less intimidating. He was hiding how much he wanted this pretty well, but the glint in his eyes as Gary scooted closer gave him away. Even if it was just because he was the closest willing body (though he hoped that wasn’t the only reason), John wanted him, and that was a pretty good feeling.

John took one of Gary’s hands and placed it right over his hard-on. Even through his slacks, and, presumably, his underwear, although it definitely wouldn’t have been a surprise if Constantine went commando, Gary could feel how into this John was.

All John gave was a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin, and Gary lunged forward off his knees to kiss him hard, a noise of surprise quickly swallowed between them. But John took it in stride, grasping the back of Gary’s neck and biting hard at his lip. Gary whimpered and felt John’s cock grind against him as John jolted his hips up in response to the sound. He slowly began to kiss downward, sucking hard on John’s throat, biting at his chest while running a hand through dark hair there. He wondered briefly if John was naturally blonde, since the hair everywhere else was dark, but the thought passed quickly as he moved further, following the trail that led down his stomach.

Shirt undone, but tie still laying across his bare chest, John looked like something out of one of those corny soft porn magazines Gary found in his mom’s closet once. His fingers were nimble as they reached John’s belt buckle, quickly undoing it and the zipper, exposing black boxer briefs and the outline of John’s cock.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, Gary quickly pushed John’s boxers down over his hips and eagerly ran his tongue over John’s head, accidentally scraping his teeth just a bit over the tip. John gripped the arms of the chair tight and winced, letting out a shaky breath.

“Alright, alright, it’s not going anywhere,” John said, huffing out a laugh. “Don’t want you biting it clean off, yeah?”

“Sorry! I just–it’s been a long time. I–uh–sorry. I’m a little tense.” Gary laughed nervously and darted his eyes everywhere except John’s or John’s dick. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek, guiding his gaze back up.

“Come on up here. Lets see if we can get you relaxed then.”

John pulled his boxers back up and patted his lap, a sly grin on his lips. But there was a hint of warmth to it, and tentatively, Gary sat. The angle was awkward, and he wasn’t really sure what to do with his legs, or his hands. Really any part of his body.

But suddenly, John pulled him down into another searing kiss and rearranged Gary until he was almost splayed across John, leaning against his chest, one leg resting on the floor.

“Now then,” John whispered quickly before ducking against Gary’s throat and sucking at the skin there.

Gary gripped the back of the chair to keep from falling over, while John’s hand deftly snuck under the waistband of Gary’s boxers. He cupped Gary’s cock with just enough pressure to make him whine.

“Oh–that’s–okay. Oh boy,” Gary stuttered out, giggling a bit as John ran his hand quick up and down Gary’s shaft.

John pulled his hand out to spit on it, which Gary knew was kind of gross, and probably not enough lube, but it was also kind of really hot and he didn’t want to run off to his bedroom to get more, so he hoped and just let himself get lost in John’s thumb running over his head.

It certainly was enough for now.

It only took a few moments of stroking before John could gather enough slickness to run his hand up Gary in ernest, thumb running along the underside with just the right amount of pressure. Gary gasped and John took advantage, taking his teeth to Gary’s lower lip and tugging. The pain was sharp, but only made Gary groan and buck his hips hard into John’s hand.

Slipping his free hand behind John’s neck and keeping him close to kiss, hot and rough, Gary felt himself getting close. John kept the pumping of his hand steady as Gary thrust into his strokes and soon he was stuttering out a moan into John’s mouth as he came. It was quick, and soon he was breathing heavy, limbs like dead weight as he slouched against John.

“How’s that then?” John said, grabbing some discarded item of clothing from the side table and cleaning Gary off.

“Yeah, that was–yeah. Good.”

Gary took a minute to catch his breath and let the leg holding him up stop shaking. John was patient, more patient than Gary honestly expected, but it didn’t take long before he was rearranging Gary again, enough so that he could get better access to his own cock. He was definitely still hard, and Gary could feel John’s erection pressed up against his thigh.

“So, how ‘bout it? Feeling a little more relaxed?”

With another cocked eyebrow and wry smile, once again one of John’s hands grasped Gary’s and placed it right over his hard-on, guiding it up and down for a few strokes.

Gary nodded dumbly and went a bit slack jawed in surprise that John was still hard for him, but he recovered quickly, cupping John a bit more firmly and leaning in to kiss him. John let him, a grunt escaping low as Gary ran his hand up and under the elastic of John’s boxers.

“You want me to–?” Gary’s eyes flicked down.

John leaned in close to Gary’s ear and took the lobe in between his teeth with a sharp bite. “Whenever you’re ready, squire,” he said.

It took a minute of flailing limbs and kicking away the clothes that had piled at John’s feet, but Gary situated himself on the floor between John’s thighs, eagerly slipping John’s boxers down his legs.

Gary took a breath, trying to keep himself from being as nervously enthusiastic as he was before. It had been a while since he had done this, not since a disastrous third date with a guy from his junior year dorm. And John was so cool, and so hot in that cliche bad boy way that Gary was all too willing to admit worked for him. He deserved to not have his dick bitten off.

So, slowly he took John’s head in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside, the softest part. Already John was squirming his hips up, rocking a bit further into Gary’s mouth. Gary began moving in ernest, one had coming up to run along John’s cock in time with his mouth, the other sliding underneath John’s thigh, squeezing tight near where the muscle met his ass.

John wasn’t nearly as quiet as Gary thought he would be, little grunts and low noises coming out the more Gary worked at him. A hand ran through Gary’s hair, gripping firmly and holding his head still as John began to thrust harder, but still shallow enough that Gary could run his tongue along John’s most reactive spots. It wasn’t long before Gary could feel John’s thigh start to twitch, and he sped up his ministrations.

“Shit. Hold on, hold on. I don’t want to–” John said breathlessly, pulling out of Gary’s mouth. With only a few more strokes of his own hand he came as Gary kneeled back to watch.

“Shit,” John said after a moment. He sprawled back, tilting his head towards the ceiling. Even as hot as John was, he looked a little absurd, pantless, with an open shirt and his tie dangling even more loose than normal around his neck.

“That was–you’re alright at that, Gary, mate.” John chuckled, lazily lolling his head forward to give Gary a surprisingly warm smile.

“Uh, thank you,” Gary beamed, proud.

“How ‘bout a drink then?” John said, already gathering his pants from the floor and pulling them back on. “Any good pubs round here?”

“There’s one right around–wait,” Gary said, scrambling to gather his clothes. “You want to get a drink with me?”

“I finished your last lager.” John swiped his cigarettes off the coffee table and packed them against his palm. “Plus, you got me off so well, I owe you.”

Gary could feel his face get a little hot. “There’s a place around the corner.”

“Sounds good squire. Get your pants on then.”

John had rebuttoned his shirt, swung his coat on, and was already halfway out the door while Gary rushed around his bedroom trying to find clean pants.

“John, wait,” Gary called out. “You don’t know where you’re going.”

“Never have had trouble finding a pint, don’t expect to start now,” John replied, and his footsteps echoed down the hall towards the elevator. Gary slammed his living room window shut, only now hoping that his across the courtyard neighbors hadn’t seen, and ran to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come discuss constantgreen sex acts with me over on [tumblr.](http://angrypedestrian.tumblr.com)


End file.
